


wonderful, really something

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Getting Together, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	

‘You’re in my bed,’ Regina says in the morning, wondering and in awe.

 

Emma looks surprised herself, and adorably sleep-mussed and soft, a big smile on her face. ‘Yes, yes I  am.’

 

Regina can't but kiss her, long and sweet, a perfect start to a day. She feels giddy and warm and loved,has heard as much confirmed by Emma, has returned the sentiment.

 

‘You're wonderful,’ she sighs, letting Emma hug her close, skin to skin, Regina feel sheltered, safe.

 

‘And you're really something,’ Emma quips.

 

Maybe they're not perfect together, but they might just be each others happy ending. 


End file.
